1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission apparatus for transmitting image data and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, in order to watch and listen to video and audio picked up by a VTR built-in video camera or a video camera, the VTR built-in video camera or the video camera is connected to a monitor through a cord.
Alternatively, in order to wirelessly connect the VTR or the video camera to the monitor, the VTR or the video camera is connected to a transmission unit which is separate from the VTR built-in video camera or the video camera and the video and the audio are transmitted by FM-modulated infrared rays.
Recently, it has been proposed to wireless-transmit the video and audio data picked up by the VTR-built-in video camera or the video camera as a digital signal.
However, in the case of a cord connection, the work required to connect the VTR built-in video camera or the video camera with the monitor is troublesome. Further, because of the cord connection, the freedom of image pickup and watching is limited.
On the other hand, in the case of the FM-modulated infrared ray wireless connection, since the infrared ray transmission unit is separate, the connection of the VTR built-in video camera or the video camera with the infrared ray transmission unit is again needed and problems of degradation of information due to shortage of transmitted information, interference and disturbance, restriction to the directivity and short transmission distance are involved. Further, since the transmission amount is limited to a certain amount (for example, 128 Kbits/sec), information which is different from the intention of the user of the video camera may be transmitted.